x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Autumn Stewart
Name: Autumn Stewart Mutant Name: Oracle Gender: Female Age: 14 Power/Abilities: Mind Manipulation: Autumn is a very skilled telepath, and can read people’s thoughts by merely looking at them. She can also read someone's important secrets, facts, by glaring at them. To see someone’s full past, Autumn must concentrate very hard for a short while. She can also 'edit' their memories. Autumn is still young though and is not very powerful yet. Super senses: Earing, and eye sight are above average, much like her brother but weaker. Weaknesses: While reading someone's memory, Autumn is completely vulnerable. Autumn is afraid of spiders, being alone, and very dark places. Appearence: Autumn has darker copper skin, like Ronald, and does not take after her Caucasian French and British parents. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes. Autumn loves to wear formal black or purple dresses as casual wear. Her style is very gypsy-like. She loves to wear black jewelry and purple bracelets. History: Autumn was born on November 18, 1997 in London England. Her mother was not surprised when she found she was African American. Autumn’s brother, Ronald, had been born the same way, and was only seven years old at the time. She and her brother were still loved the same way despite their mutation problems. At age 3, she watched Ronald being tested on and feared one day it would happen to her. When Ronald was pulled from school because of his mutating wings, she ran into her room in fear and cried. She listened to Ronald being home schooled until she had to go to kinder-garden herself. Autumn was a straight-A student and her loved school. Everyone thought she was a foreign exchange student or she was adopted. But she spoke in an English accent like everyone else and even picked up a lot of there manners. One day, when she was 12, her powers manifested quickly in class. She had an accidental nervous breakdown right there, scrambling on the floor, unable to speak because she kept hearing people’s voices inside her head. She was rushed to the hospital, scared for life, and unable to hear her own thoughts. Autumn finally calmed down after crying herself to sleep in her hospital bed. She asked for her brother but he had already run away. Depressed, She decided to run away from the hospital and find him. Autumn spent countless nights in dumpsters and finally hid in a cargo box across the seas to America. Once there, she met a fellow telepath, who read her past and convinced her to come to an institute for mutants. By the time she was 14, Autumn had made it to the institute and remained there, taking the mutant name Oracle. Great Expectations 00:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well Seeing into the future is a lttle op, and im not sure how you couold rp without gomodding TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 14:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay. Sorry :D I fixed it ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 17:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Approved. ~Wise the Artist 21:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC)